


The dragon becomes me

by virtualinkstamp



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragons, Implied Relationships, Multi, Noodle Dragons, spirit dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualinkstamp/pseuds/virtualinkstamp
Summary: She is always there hidden under his skin waiting for his call. She witnessed everything and will take longer to forgive.( Genji's story told in the point of view of his dragon.)





	The dragon becomes me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3 and first over watch one. Be nice and hope you enjoy.

She had been ready when the first arrow hit. Pushing against his consciousness before he had even comprehended what had happened. The arrow had definitely missed his heart. She could feel the muscle pounding rapidly against his chest, forcing his limbs to move. Legs raising him from the floor, where the shot had forced him, he drew his sword. The second shot hit him then. The projectile gouging a deep cleft along his right arm. As his grip on the blade loosened she forced herself wildly against confinement, compelling him to call for her aid. It was in a sudden brutal arc that he released her. 

She formed, flowing with his sword, lending her power to its strike. However, the weapon never hit and she felt herself fall with the blade. It grated harmlessly across wood of the wall, leaving a blood-stained slash in the decorative scroll that hung there. Scrambling she took physical form, the rare occurrence bringing clarity to her once blurry surroundings. Her body stood over his, toes spreading wide as they accommodated for her new bulk. Pupils dilating, she saw the adversary for the first time.

It was the brother. He stood weapon lowered, his gaze trained on hers. As recognition bloomed in her mind she sensed the presence of the other dragons. They lay under his skin, contained for now, radiating an aura of caution, unsure of their place in this altercation. A moment passed as he regarded her and she took the opportunity to check on her master. She lowered her head to where he laid between her forelegs allowing her barbels to flick gently across his form. A third arrow was embedded in his shoulder now. She could feel heat radiating from the wound and when she withdrew her muzzle it was wet with blood. Her lips drew back in a snarl. 

In the split second, it took for her to spring the brother had raised his bow and fired. His accompanying cry brought forth her on siblings and their bodies collided mid-air. It took all the spirit’s strength to roll their mass sideward, away from her still motionless master. Despite this she felt her own foot scrape roughly across him. Her brothers got to their feet first and she found herself scrambling to her own in their shadows. Her strength was ebbing. She could feel her presence in this world flickering, like the flame of a candle, as her master struggled to stay alive. +eldest brother took a step forward and she arched her back, tail thrashing in a challenge. A shout from across the room halted their advance, although their eyes remained fixed on her. She watched as both dragons swivelled their ears to listen for instruction from their master. His voice was flat but clear and the sound of it fuelled her anger. She had heard it many times before. It was a voice that had once brought such pride and comfort. Words that her master had treasured and in turn she adored but now the voice was cold, precise. Nothing like what it once was. 

The brother’s speech ended and the spirits sprang at her. She dodged, using her smaller size to slip between snapping jaws and thrashing coils. Instinct alone sent her tail flying, striking the youngest across the muzzle as he went to bite her. She went to leap their mass but as her muscles tensed she felt herself falter. Her master's spirit was nearing the edge. She looked desperately to him, an agonised mewl slipping between snarling jaws. Her brothers pounced on the weakness wrapping her body in their coils. One clamped great jaws over her muzzle forcing her mouth shut and muffling her cries. Their master spoke again but she barely heard his words as she thrashed desperate to reach her master. His soul flickered growing ever dimmer. She called out to him as it faded, filling the room with a spectral scream and for the briefest of seconds, she felt his presence with her before it disappeared entirely. He was gone.

Her body phased through the other dragons and she was with him, her coils lifting his body from the floor. She encased him with her own fading mass. His body was still warm and she clutched it tightly feeling for any glimpse of life. There was nothing she could do. She reached for her father seeking his help, knowing he no longer inhabited this world but desperate for a way to save her master. Her cries received no reply and the dragon felt herself trickle out of the world. She was barely present when she felt something reach out to her. A human's spirit, unaware consciously of its offer for help. Too weak to reply the spirit dragon used the last of her strength tug the spirit towards the body of her master. She could only hope they would find him.


End file.
